Another Chance
by baby-new-year
Summary: Thanks to medical advances and rebel connections in District Three, District Thirteen is able to resuscitate tributes, giving them afresh chance at life. Multiple POVs. Contains Clato, Glimarvel, possible future Foxface/Thresh, and various OC/OC's. T for future content.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hi, everyone. Um, I know that there are several stories out there similar to this one, but I still wanted to try writing one myself. I promise that I am not trying to copy anyone else's ideas here. I merely wanted to experiment. I am sorry if anyone else who used this basic story line feels like I copied them.

This story will include, in district order of the lowest numbered character's district, Glimarvel, Clato, Foxface/Thresh, and most likely several OC/OC pairings. Here are the names I chose for the OC tributes. Some of them were named either in the DVD credits or by whoever played them in the movie. Those will be marked with an asterisk.

District 3- Noah* and Seren

District 4- Breck* and Marina*

District 5- Rhea (Foxface) and Xavier

District 6- Jason* and Willa

District 7- Mitzi and Zaden

District 8- Milo and Savannah*

District 9- Demetria* and Rye*

District 10- Jasper and Ruth

I hope you like these. : ) If not, just say which one you disliked in a review (hint, hint) and let me know. I'll see about changing it, but I rather like all of these. : )

Anyway, enough rambling. Let's get to the story. Again, it is in Clove's POV.

Oh, and before I forget, Clove and Glimmer's relationship is unlike my other fic.

Chapter One

The first thing that I am aware of when I wake up… is that I just woke up? Weird…

I try to think all of this through, as well as figure out where I am, but everything seems a bit hazy.

I hate feeling confused. Though I suppose it is to be expected. The last thing that I remember… it isn't clear, but I have fuzzy pieces here and there. Something about hitting my head? In the arena, I think.

That must be it. I probably have a concussion. But still, where am I, and what's going on? I need to go find some answers…

So, intent on finding the nearest person and demanding answers, I jump up and head for the door on the other side of the room. I begin to feel dizzy, but my curiosity is more important. The moment I touch the doorknob, someone else opens it from the outside.

I'm stunned when I see who enters, though it takes me a moment to place her. At first, she looks like she could be the mother of my district partner, with her dark blue eyes and darker blonde hair. But then something is pieced together in my mind, confirmed by the short, jagged scars across the sides of her neck. This is Maysilee Donner, one of the tributes from the second Quarter Quell.

Perhaps I don't mask my shock well enough, because she merely smiles reassuringly and consults a clipboard on the wall. After a moment, she looks up at me. "Clove Hadley, right?"

"A very confused Clove Hadley, actually. What's going on here? Where are we?"

When Maysilee answers me, her tone is that of no nonsense, though her answer doesn't make any sense. "District Thirteen."

"What?" I shriek. "Are you crazy?! There is no District Thirteen! Now tell me; where are we. Really?"

Taking a deep breath, Maysilee looks me right in the eyes. "Clove, listen to me. I was shocked, too, but I am telling the truth." She points to the matching scars on both of our arms. "The trackers we received before our Games were specially designed in District Three. District Thirteen, as well as Plutarch Heavensbee and Seneca Crane, two of the Gamemakers, are working against the Capitol, and District Three is helping us. Now, these trackers, which were designed around the twentieth Games, or so, contain electrolytes that stimulate the heart and brain, forcing them to continue functions, though other tributes and viewers are unable to see this. Therefore, tributes, in most cases, stay alive, despite what everyone else believes.

"Then, under the guidance of the two Gamemakers I mentioned earlier, we are brought to District Thirteen, where you will recover and, eventually, become a part of the district. The leaders of the district figure that, eventually, we will strengthen District Thirteen, which is still rather weak, enough to fight against the Capitol."

Squeezing my eyes shut, I start to talk to myself. "This is all a hallucination. I'm still in the arena. This is just because I was hit in the head. I'm going to wake up now." Snapping my eyes open, I see that it didn't work.

"This is all real, Clove," Maysilee reassures me. Any questions?"

"Um, yes," I blush slightly, unsure of why I didn't ask before. "How has Cato been doing? I mean, it's been… how long, did you say, since we saw each other?"

"Because of the angle and speed at which you were hit, as well as the location, you did have a few broken bones as well as, as I think you've noticed, a concussion. Anyway, you have been asleep for a little four a days now. As for Cato, I'm not sure. I haven't really been paying attention. But, if you're feeling okay, I guess it is okay for you to go watch with everyone else from your Games. Conference and viewing room 74 is right down the hall and on the left If you need anything, or have any questions, just come find one of the past tributes. We're kind of the guidance counselors, so to speak."

As soon as she leaves, I head towards the room she specified as quickly as the spinning sensation will allow me. I open the door when I get to it, and I am immediately greeted by Glimmer bouncing in front of the doorframe.

"No, Clove, don't watch this. Really, don't. Trust me, you don't want to see this." Upon noticing the tear tracks that she is trying to hide from me, and the way she is actually blocking the room from sight, I become even more anxious. She wouldn't be trying to hide something from me if it wasn't something really, really bad. She did used to act as though she was my older sister, though the age difference between us isn't large at all, with her being eighteen as opposed to my seventeen. But still, she, to some extent, enjoyed watching the Games. Maybe experiencing them changed her mind, or something. Yes, that has to be it. Doesn't it?

I have almost convinced myself that everything is fine, but then I start to hear it: A combination of canine yipping and human screams. This strange combination of noises causes adrenaline to pump through my veins.

Pushing past Glimmer, I run up to the section of the room in which an otherwise plain white wall is behind a projection of the Games. The other tributes- is that what we still are? how should I refer to them?- all get out of my way without any indication to do so, though I don't know if it is because they're afraid of me, or what. Either way, I am glad that I can finally see what is going on.

Mutts. They have to be. About a dozen or so, each looking different from one another. There is something different about them…

One faces the camera with massive dark brown eyes. Slowly, I turn around and face the girl from District Ten, Ruth; her eyes are exactly the same. She nods, and drops her gaze.

Looking back at the screen, I watch, horrified, as the Gamemaker's zoom in at the inside of the Cornucopia, at Cato. More mutts are inside with him, and they're attacking horribly.

"No, no, NO!" The screams come without my consent. Repeatedly, I throw myself at the screen, as if trying to break down the wall. I continue, despite the dizziness increasing. Eventually, two of the other tributes, the ones from Six, I think, come and take me by the arms and drag me away from the screen Glimmer comes up from behind them, and Marvel is following right behind her. Despite everything that is going on right now, I can't help but be stunned by how… _normal_, I guess, everyone looks. The only visible difference I see in either of the ex-tributes of District One is the fresh scar across Marvel's neck, similar to Maysilee's.

Anyway, Glimmer steps aside as he picks me up, and holds me like a baby. Still yelling at the screen, I struggle against him, trying to be let down. About an hour later, when I finally calmed down, he loosens up a bit. But still, for the rest of the night, he holds onto me, with Glimmer right next to us. I think that the two of them are talking to me, but I don't register any of it. All I can think about is Cato, inside that Cornucopia with the mutts and the growing puddle of his own blood…

Then, early the next morning, I finally hear a cannon going off. It has to be his. Which mean, soon, he will be in District Thirteen with the rest of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I spend the better part of the next few days arguing, mostly with the medical staff of District Thirteen. For the first day, when I demand they let me know what's going on, our heated debate was about the fact that, multiple times, they tried to convince me that the odds were against Cato making it. I told them that was crazy, which brought on a while of boring lectures that made no sense. The day after, and for a majority of today, it was because they were all refusing to let me see him. But now, finally, they gave me consent to do just that.

Though I want- no, need- to, I feel as though I'm being pushed back, as if, for some reason, I can't.

Pushing these feelings away, I take a deep breath and twist the doorknob. Slowly, uncertainly, partially… but then entirely…

Quickly, as not to prolong the uncertainty, I push the door open and step quickly past its threshold.

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I allow my other senses to explore before becoming completely orientated. First, it's the smell; the sterile antiseptic I have grown accustomed to over the last week is in a stronger concentration here than it is in other places. Then, about four seconds after my entry, there is a slow mechanical beep. It comes between every four and six seconds, so, whatever it means, I suppose the steadiness is a good thing.

With my eyes still closed, I take a few tiny steps to where I know for sure that Cato is. Still not looking, I reach out and take one of his hands in mine. Its texture isn't exactly the same as before. Though it was always rough and slightly scarred from years of training, it now is full of raised edges of fresh scars and blisters. Running a finger over the top and bottom of the palm, near the wrist, I can confirm that there are multiple tubes and wires plugged in. What they're for, I have no idea.

Tentatively, I open my eyes again. Despite all of the previously mentioned tubes and wires, and well as the long, jagged scars covering every inch of skin I can see, he actually appears peaceful, almost child-like, in sleep...

Slowly, I take my other hand and brush it gently against his cheek. For the next fifteen minutes or so, I continue doing that. To add to the illusion of childish innocence, he snuggles in closer to my hand. Perhaps it is just my imagination, but I'm pretty sure he might be murmuring my name a few times.

But after fifteen minutes, our time together doesn't end; it only changes. Slower than mine did, Cato's eyes slide open. They're foggy and unfocused, but I suppose that's to be expected. It seems as if his hand-eye coronation is a bit off at the moment, too, because when he reaches up to touch my face, he misses me by several inches. But it doesn't matter. Not at all…

I move his hand from where it ended up, a little behind my head, and hold it closely, careful not to interfere with anything still plugged into it. Not knowing what to say, I simply stare down at our intertwined hands and try to think. I guess it takes a minute or so before the warm wetness on my hand still caressing his face snaps me out of it.

Stunned, I look down; never, absolutely never, have I, or have I ever thought I would, seen Cato cry. Feeling his eyes on me, now, I look down. His gaze is more intense than earlier, with the lingering haziness fading. I move my hand into a different position, and use my thumb to wipe away the tears. After only about ten seconds of that, he grasps my hand tightly, as if refusing to ever let go.

Now it is almost as if he is choking on the tears that he's attempting to force back. Kind of awkwardly, I lean down and wriggle my hands underneath his back, rubbing in small circles to help with breathing. "Shh," I whisper. "Everything is okay. I promise you, everything's fine."

Between cries, I am able to make out a few bits and pieces. It all goes back to a few nights ago…

And then I understand. Removing one hand, I touch my fingertips to my forehead. "Oh," is all I can manage to say. Taking a deep breath, I allow my sensitive side to come out. It so rarely does that I don't even think most people know it exists.

I use the other hand to guide him up into a sitting position. When he complies, I hold out my arms, silently offering a hug. Once again giving the impression of a slightly naïve, young child, he leans in and buries his face in my hair.

Wrapping my arms around him, I start to rock back and forth, as if trying to comfort a baby. After a few minutes, I can tell that he calmed down mostly. Yes, when he pulls back, I can see that the only remnants of his tears are some slight hiccups and redness around his eyes. Oh, those eyes… Focused on mine, they are both soft and gentle and intense and passionate. I gaze back, only for a few seconds, before, slowly, he leans in and gently presses his lips against mine.

Once again, the room is spinning. Whether from rushing emotions, this still-lingering concussion, or from the breathlessness, I'm not sure. All I know is that this- right here, right now- is amazing. So unexpected, as I thought that I was the only one out of the two of us who felt we can be more than friends, but so incredible.

I'm still tingling when he pulls back. I guess that persistent beeping is keeping time with his heart rate, because it speeds up. I can tell that mine is faster, too. This was my first, and I didn't really have any idea what it would be like, nor did I have any expectations. But this would surpass any expectations I could have had.

After a few moments, I push back on his shoulders until I get him to lie back down, still remembering all too well what happened on his last night in the arena. Stroking the hair back from his forehead, I silently coax him back to sleep. He does comply; but not before grabbing onto my hand and holding onto it, tightly as if afraid to let go, for the next several hours.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n- Sorry its taken so long to update. I'm going to try to get more regular with updates, so there will be new chapters or updates on my profile or blog. I'm not sure if I've ever mentioned my writing blog on this fic, so if you have a tumblr and want a link to my writing blog, it is on my profile. Or I you can private message me if you wlink the link to my personal blog.

By the way, I am starting to get into alternate points of view. Let me know who you want next. I will gladly take all suggestions regarding my fics. That includes one shot ideas.

Chapter three

Glimmer's point of view

We have been in District Thirteen for several days now, and it's absolutely surreal. It is still shocking that this place even exists, and the fact that we are are all alive? Unbelievable.

That's the weird part, though. No one who isn't in District Thirteen knows. There is some possibility that in the future we can communicate with the outside world, but not yet. I like it, in a way. If they knew about us, who knows when we would get away from the cameras and probing questions that no one wants to answer?

In the mean time, I've been trying to get to know the other tributes. But that's easier said than done. Most of them are still understandably terrified of our little group. I just want to prove to them now that that isn't who we really are. Had circumstances been different, we would never have acted the way we did. We acted strong, because we are weak. We allowed ourselves to become brainwashed and crack under pressure. I blame no one but ourselves for letting that happen. But now, we are going to have to try even harder to gain trust.

As would be expected, allies from the arena and training, as well as district partners, are the ones who stay together here. But I want to distance myself from them as much as possible, for fear that I may turn back to my old ways. That can't happen, it just can't. But there is one of them that I can't leave.

Marvel Caverly and I came from the same district. We never were very close until we got assigned to some of the same training classes months before we both volunteered for the games. I don't feel as if I need him, or even that I'm sure of our relationship. We're not close friends, but we are more than acquaintances.

That's what I say to my pounding heart every time he walks on by. Ever since our second day of training in the Capitol, when we had one of our first real conversation, I've found him even more attractive. Sure, with that perfect sense of humor and amazing dark green eyes, he was never exactly looked down on by, well, anyone. But something happened that day.

Unfortunately, that day was also three days after he had met Clove Hadley at the opening ceremonies. He has barely stopped talking about her since. It doesn't make sense to me. They don't even know each other, and yet he's obsessive. The two of us at least know each other as people, whereas with Clove, he looked at her from a distance and went loopy.

Sometimes I pretend that I'm only imagining this, and that he's never even seen Clove. But its no use. I am, of course, well aware of how mad he is for her. It's adorable in a way, or it would be, if I could just get over him already.

I very vividly remember our first day reunited in District Thirteen. They had just pulled him from the arena, along with the little girl from District Eleven. They had to do some sort of artery reconstruction, and so I wasn't allowed to see him for a while. But when I did, it was the first time I was thankful for another chance at life...

_I walked through the sterile hallways of District Thirteen. Finally, I had permission to go see Marvel. They had warned me that he may not be fully aware, or lucid, but I didn't care. I just had to be there. And besides, they'd shown me a video of what happened, so I would be more surprised if he was completely normal already. _

_I got into the room only minutes after they had finished whatever operations they had to do, including the one to get the tracker out. So when I came in, he still wasn't looking so good. Not in the traditional sense, of course. He still looked wonderful. I mean that in the 'I can tell he just nearly bled out' way. Anyway, as I waited for him to wake up, I watched as the blood transfusion slowly leaked in. As it did, the heart monitor started getting steadier. For me, it was the opposite; my heart pounded in anticipation._

_It took several hours, but eventually his awareness slowly returned. There was a foggy, disoriented look across his face and eyes, but I didn't think anything of that. What left the lingering impression was after..._

_I brushed my fingertips across his face a few times. After a bit, he gripped them. "Come here," he had mumbled. I leaned in, happy to oblige. _

_My hair had fallen forward, hiding our faces in a yellowish curtain of sorts. His fingertips tangled up in it, gently twirling the strands. They glided up to my neck, then to cup my face, pulling it closer down..._

_"No," I had said, pulling away. "You're not thinking clearly. We aren't going to do this. Not yet."_

_"Later?" _

_"Later," I promised, allowing myself to believe it, too. "Later. Now go back to sleep."_

Of course, later didn't happen. Not after the thoughts stopped blurring, and Clove came back into the picture.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Once again, please let me know if there is a particular point of view you want to see. So far, I'm doing two from each point of view in a row, but let me know if you want something different. I can write from any tribute from year 74 except Katniss and Peeta, sand that includes OC's. I can also do past tributes. Just tell me what you want. This will be the most suggestions-ran fic that I have, so please speak up. My fanfiction inbox, reviews page, and tumblr inbox are always open.

Chapter four

Glimmer's point of view

When I see Clove and Marvel running towards me in the hallway the next morning, something inside me changes. First, I realize that I can't be mad at them. Clove probably doesn't even know how jealous I really am of her. She doesn't know how I feel towards Marvel, or most how he feels towards her. The three of us are really only a tangled web of hidden feelings, and there is no sense in being angry with either of them. Second, I realize that despite what I want to move away from, I can't distance myself from them. Not now, when we need each other most. In fact, we will probably have a beneficial effect on each other rather than negative.

As they get closer, I see a huge grin on Clove's face. She starts jumping up and down before grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall.

"Cato has been awake and alert for a while," Marvel explains to me. "This is the most stable he's been since the arena, which is a good sign."

I nod. That makes sense. Clove was absolutely crushed when she first saw the arena footage, and hasn't been quite right since. She would spend hours every day with Cato, but would tell me later that night how he couldn't stay conscious, or was emotionally unstable to the extreme.

"Come on!" Clove yells, pulling me along. "They said you can come in now. You will, right?"

After a while, we get to a door that seems exactly like the rest. It is amazing how easily Clove can tell something so nondescript apart from everything exactly the same, but she does. She throws it open with a quick jolt before running over to the other side of the room.

Its a bit awkward at first. Marvel and I stand about a foot apart, our hands dangling in awkward proximity of each others. As we watch Clove and Cato get into their usual snuggling routine, I can't help but think of that day when he almost kissed me. It doesn't count, of course. With all of the medications he had, not to mention delirium from blood loss, none of that really counted in any way. It's likely that he won't even remember by now.

Sighing, I allow my hand to move in a way that, for a moment, our hands ever so slightly touch. It only lasts a second, and that is barely enough. And unnoticed. Am I that way? Does he even acknowledge my existence? Or would it be that nothing in Marvel's life would change without me? If that's the case, why can't I feel the same way?

Thats when I realize that we probably do. Because what I'm feeling right now is what he is feeling towards Clove. But it must be worse. Seeing the one you think about so much so obviously in love with someone else that feels the same way over them, and observing their solid relationship must hurt a lot. It has to be worse than just seeing them looking at someone differently.

This is a rare occasion when things were easier in the arena.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n- Thank you to Clato27 for reviewing, and to everyone who read the last chapter. I'm going to stick with my current core characters for right now, so I hope that's okay with everyone. Tell me when you're ready for a change. I'm open to any character, OC's included.

Chapter five

Cato's point of view

Clove continues to smile down at me, looking more excited than she has in a while. "You're doing so much better." She grins. "And they said you'll probably be out soon, okay? But do you- do you remember anything about-" there is an awkward pause where she blushes and I look away. "Do you remember anything about what happened that last night? In the arena?"

How could I possibly forget? Every time I see myself, the fresh scar tissue burns, and with my eyes closed, I'm reliving it all. But I can't tell her any of that. Not yet. It's not time. But she deserves the truth...

"Yeah," I nod. "I do. But you're right, it's better now. What about you?"

She thinks for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "Not really. Not all of it, anyway. Bits and pieces. I don't remember what happened within about the hour before, but I remember some sensations. Pressure, weird lights, something about being hit by Thresh? I saw it all on video, but it didn't seem right, somehow. It didn't seem real, in a way. I don't really know how to put it. But you were there. I remember that..."

It really is an awkward thing to discuss. By the way that she's drawing out of reality and staring off at the wall, I can tell that this topic is too sensitive and too soon. Wordlessly, we hold each other for a while. There's a burning, but a pleasant one unconnected to the lingering bites, as Clove tilts her head back and kisses my jawline. "Do you want to see the others?" Her lips still tickle my face, she's so wonderfully close.

"Maybe in a while. Right now, I just want you. Is that okay?"

She giggles. "Perfect."

We roll over on our sides to face each other. Our fingers tangle up in one another's hair. Mines grown longer since the Games, but it seems that Clove likes it by the way she smiles and nods while she plays with the strands. Hers, as usual, is perfect. It's shorter on the left underside from where I guess they had to do whatever it was to get her skull aligned, but there isn't any sort of visible scar. In fact, there is only a very slight roughness when I touch it out of curiosity. "I'm sorry," I whisper, drawing back. "I shouldn't have done that."

She rolls her eyes a bit, adding the defiance back to their hazel depths. "It's fine, really. It doesn't hurt, or anything. What about you? How are yours doing?"

"Still sting a bit. Okay, maybe a lot sometimes. But I'll be fine in a few days. When can I get out of here, anyway?"

She sighs, shaking her head slowly. "I'm not sure. Not exactly, anyway. But like a said, soon. Maybe a week? No more than ten days, probably. And for the millionth time, stop playing with that!"

My fingers freeze. Lately, I'd started messing around with the persistent IV lines. This time, it's the one in my elbow. "Then they can take them out. I don't need these anymore, anyway."

Once again, I become a witness of the famous Clove Hadley eye roll. "You're rediculous. You're keeping that in, and that's that." Several minutes pass with just the two of us staring into each others eyes. "I'm going to go get the others now, okay?"

I nod slightly, watching her go.

"Don't even think about trying to take those lines out while I'm gone!"

For the first time in a while, I grin. But she was right, my fingers are already hovering over that spot. Clove knows me so well...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Cato's point of view

Clove runs back in a few minutes later. But for the first time in a while, she isn't alone. Glimmer and Marvel, our allies from District One, are close behind her. But that doesn't stop Clove from acting as if we are alone. In fact, she goes crazier than she has since the first day.

The other two stay awkwardly to the side as Clove takes a flying leap on top of me. The jolt sends a faint sting through some of the bites, but it's okay. Still, she pulls away.

"It's fine, really. Don't worry about it, Clove. I'm okay." At my word, she continues. Soon, she is laying on top of me, kissing every inch of my face as I hold her close. One would think it would be embarrassing, seeing that there were others in the room, but it really didn't matter to either of us. In fact, in this moment, we are wrapped up in a world of our own. She grabs my hand, presses it to the small of her back, and stops moving her lips around. They stay still long enough for mine to clash against hers. It doesn't matter where we are, or why we're here. It is really a moment of bliss.

We break for air and smile. Her nose crinkles in the most adorable way, like it does during all of her genuine smiles. But we then hear an awkward noise of protest and disgust from the back of the room.

Marvel never was the most mature person. But honestly, I thought he could learn to pull it together. But no, evidently not. He's staring at us, cringing, and blushing bright red. We exchange a look for a moment before he turns to leave.

Clove has always had extremely fast instincts, so it doesn't surprise me at all when she darts underneath his legs and blocks the door in a split second. "Just where do you think you're going? And couldn't you at least pull it together for two seconds? You don't have to ham it up for the cameras anymore! Seriously, it was annoying then, but it's worse now. If you think for one second that I'm going to be soft on you just because we're out of the arena, think again!"

Its not a good idea, most likely, but I try to push myself up, just to get over to her. I doubt that I'll need to protect her, but knowing Clove, I may need to hold her back.

"No, Cato, don't get up." Glimmer rushes over to me, holding me down softly. "I'll take care of Clove."

"Glimmer, I have to be the one, you don't understand." I continue pushing myself up, ready to get over to Clove, who is by now arguing in full-swing. But as soon as one foot hits the floor, I fall. There is a more intense burning in my left knee, one that I've felt off and on since I woke up here.

'Breathe,' I think for a moment. Slowly, it subsides into a dull ache. Clove is back over here, helping me get back into the original position.

"What happened?" she asks, apparently shaken. Whether its from her fight with Marvel, who must have left when the rest of us were distracted, or from the fact that I collapsed, I'm not sure. But her breathing is shallow and rapid, and her cheeks are flushed pink.

"Are you okay?" The three of us all ask the same question at once. Clove nods, but I wait.

"I don't know." My confession comes after a minute, when I see a dark, raised extremely jagged mass of scar tissue wrap around the knee. "It's feeling okay now, but I can't bend it."

They both nod. I remember that Glimmer mentioned having some basic training in this sort of thing from back when she was planning on working for her districts training center. She takes a deep breath and looks down at me. "I know you're not going to like this, but I think we need to go get someone with more training to take care of this. It doesn't seem too bad, it's just a lot of built up scar tissue. But it would be a good idea to get it minimized as soon as possible."

Clove and I both nod, looking at each other. "I'll go get someone," Clove volunteers, squeezing my hand. "Be right back."

"No, Clove." I jump a bit. Her tone stayed gentle, but I've never heard Glimmer argue with us before. "You stay here. I'll do it. Besides, I think I need to havea little chat with Marvel..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Marvel's point of view

A curtain of goldish hair sweeps in front of me. Glimmer, who must of ran up behind me, digs her fingernails into my arm and spins me around. "What was that?" Her face is so close to mine that I can see the yellow flecks in her otherwise green eyes, and can count every freckle on her nose. "What were you thinking? Who do you think you are?"

"Wait, Glimmer, calm down." She raises an eyebrow.

"Go on. I can't wait to her how you'll be digging your way out of this one."

We stare at each other for a minute as I try to form a coherent thought. The entire time, Glimmer is tapping her foot, one hand perched on her slender hip.

"I don't know what happened. Really." She laughs, as if that was obvious. Honestly, she just doesn't get it. If she had any idea of how I'm feeling towards Clove, or how it felt to watch as Cato was kissing her... Well, I doubt Glimmer would be too happy, either.

"Glimmer, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have ran off like that, I know. But you just don't get why I had to."

Theres a sharp, short puff of breath as she exhales through her nose, looking away. "Don't understand? If I were you, I'd double check before saying that again. Let me guess." She smirks a bit, staring at me mockingly. I guess I should feel differently, but every word she says just adds on guilt, not anger.

"Let me guess. You're desperately, madly, entirely in love with our dear little Clove." She checks my reaction, a stiff nod, before continuing on in a falsely high baby voice. "But then, big bad Cato comes in. And they love each other sooo much. She has no idea what you're feeling, and that completely justifies you acting like a big, spoiled brat! Well, you may not have noticed, but that's not the way things work."

"You're right. I'm sorry." But I can tell that that isn't enough for her. She's still staring intensely, her eyes bright and calculating. But then, something in her look softens. Once she bites her lip, I can tell that the gleam in her eyes is really just the way that the harsh lighting of District Thirteen is making her held back tears look. "Glimmer," I repeat. "You're right. I was wrong. I'm really sorry."

She shakes her head. Not in denial, I can tell, but to say that I misunderstood her sudden flash of pain. "I'm sorry, too," she sniffles. "This isn't fair for either of us. The truth is- the truth- I understand-". Her hand releases it's firm grip around my forearm, and she sighs.

"What is it, Glimmer? Come on, you can tell me. I mean, you don't have to. But if you want to, go ahead."

Her hair flies around her face as she shakes her head. "I can't. I don't know how, anyway. Lets just say that, I can understand what you're feeling. And I want to see you happy again." She smiles, oddly in time with the first real year that courses down her cheek. "Be happy for me."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Thanks for all of the responses to the last chapter. I'd really like a review response to see which characters perspective I should use next. So, it's up to you: Foxface, or an OC (if an OC, please specify which one from the list in chapter one). Also, tell me what you want! Pretty much whatever you want in this fic, you've got! I do have personal limitations about what i am and am not comfortable with, but I'd gladly write anything else, and consider modifying any other ones. thanks a ton, everyone!

Chapter Eight

Marvel's point of view

Soon, but not soon enough, I find Clove. She's outside of the room we met in a little bit ago, and looking flustered.

"Clove, I need to talk to you. I know, what I did was-"

"Save it," she snaps. Her eyes are glinting a dark green that feels more dangerous than it normally does. People might say that it's crazy, how much I like her. But there's something different about her. Back home,everyone sort of bottles their feelings up just to put on some external show. But then they always end up exploding, like Glimmer did minutes ago. With Clove, you never have to be constantly worried when she is going to snap. And you never have to wonder if she really means what she's saying, because she will tell you exactly what she is thinking, no matter what. I really respect that.

"Just save it," she continues. "You're going to give some cookie cutter apology, full of fake emotion, aren't you? Then, you'll play the victim card, accuse me of over reacting, and completely freak out again. Trust me, I'm used to it. We can just skip to the part where you tell everyone I'm crazy, turn everyone against me, and more or less ostracize me from the only group of real friends I've had, okay?"

"Clove, no, of course not. How could anyone ever do that, especially to you?"

She stares at me for a second. Her eyes soften slightly. A short flash of hurt realization passes through them before she begins to speak slowly, with a steely clarity in her eyes and words.

"This is a mad world we are living in, Marvel. People aren't always who they say they are. Opportunities that seem amazing may only get you hurt. I suppose that's a metaphor for our country, for the Games. But it doesn't mean it's okay to let that frustration against those circumstances fuel you. I guess I learned that the hard way, in the Games. And I don't want you to make the same mistakes now. You're a good friend, and I don't want to see you hurt."

Friend. How can one word with such a positive meaning hurt so much? It echoes around in my brain for a while. "That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. I want to be more. I mean, I really like you, and I want to know you more. Maybe more intimately. I mean- friends is good. Great. But- but- Wow, this is hard..."

She shakes her head a bit. There's no explanation that needs to be given. "I'm sorry," she whispers. "But I can't do that. Not only can I not for myself, but I can't do that to Cato. Or to Glimmer."

Glimmer? How'd she wind up in all of this? I thought this awkward tangle was just three people. Where did Glimmer come from?

Then I realize what Clove means. "Wait, so Glimmer-you mean to say that she- oh. No wonder she's been acting weird lately..l"

Clove sighs. "Goodness, you can be dense... But yeah, I can tell. Couldn't you? Wait, don't answer that. Just go talk to her. But let me know how it goes. This could be interesting."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Rue's point of view

I wake up the same way that I... That I what? I was obviously still alive. It's apparent that I'm still on earth, and not in some afterlife. But how is that possible?

Amyway, I wake up the same way that I fell asleep. I guess that's what I did. Slowly, then all at once, and with a lot of bright light right in my face. Then, I become increasingly aware of the stinging and cramping in my stomach. But this time, there's no blood. This time, I feel safe. Maybe I'm still in the arena, though... But if I am, it means that Katniss is here, and that she saved me!

"Katniss?" I whisper. As I do, I try to push myself up. The pressure and cramping around my abdomen flares up, making it hard to breathe. "Katniss, where are you?"

No answer. Looking around, it's obvious that I'm not in the arena anymore. Everything is too sterile and quiet. I've never been anywhere like this place before...

Soon, a pair of eyes slips into my field of vision. "No, dear, I'm sorry, but she isn't here." A slightly older woman, maybe in her early fifties, slips into my field of vision. She has a round face and large brown eyes, both common traits in people from District Ten.

"I'm like you," she goes on to say. "I was in the games, but lost. My name is Francesca Wakley. I was in the games when I was about your age, in the thirty-fourth. A little over ten years previous to that, there was an experiment going on in District Three. With me so far?" I nod, and she continues.

"District Thirteen was still around, just underground, not known even to most of the Capitol. Those trackers whey put in you? They contained special electrodes that kept you alive. Then, we brought you here. Welcome to District Thirteen."

"Wait... How long will I be here? When can I go home? My family needs me..."

Francesca kneels down next to where in lying and pushes my hair back. "I know. I know. But we will keep an eye on them as best we can, I promise you, okay? Can you trust me?"

Out of everyone I've met so far, I trust her second most, after Katniss. Which reminds me... "How's Katniss doing? Is she in there still? And what about Thresh?" I add, thinking of my classmate's cousin, who was in with me.

"Katniss is there, but she's doing okay. It's down to the final four. She and her district partner can win together, I'll get you call caught up with that rule change. But Districts Five and Two are still in the running."

"And Thresh? I guess he's here? What happened to him?"

She nods. "He's here. Actually, he was one of the easiest to revive. He was bitten by a moderately poisonous snake a few nights ago, but thanks to the tracker technologies, we were able to keep a reading on his vital signs. Unlike most of you, brain and heart activity stayed mostly stable. We got him up and back to mostly normal within hours."

That brings on several questions. "How is he now? Can I see him? What did you do to me?"

"Later. I'll let Thresh in and explain all that later. But you need to rest now." I let her lay me back down entirely flat, and feel the piercing in my stomach dull down to a dull achy cramp while I drift off to sleep...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- So, two big 'benchmarks' in the same chapter! I just found out that I broke 800 views, and this is the tenth chapter! Thanks a ton for everything for everything you've done for this story and for me, whether that be a review, a follow, or even just reading. Thank you, you're all seriously the best!

Also, to make a long story short, there was some lab confusion, and it turns out that I did not break my wrist. Chapters will be faster now that they've unsplinted me. So if you have any suggestions, I will write pretty much anything you ask for. A very helpful reviewer who goes by Radio Free Death on this site asked for more explanation on how Cato was still alive. I will write that, but that chapter may be rated M, because I can't write that realistically without fairly graphic gore. Just so that everyone is forwarned, I wanted to mention that.

Okay, enough of that. Let's get to the real story now.

Chapter Ten

Rue's point of view

Right in front of me stands a room filled with them. All of them. Nearly everyone who was in the arena with me is in that room. Some I got along with in training. Some were pleasant enough on interview night. But the rest are the ones I just want to forget.

After we were deemed physically stable enough to not be under constant observation, we are given pretty much free movement around the district. When I was filled in on everything, it seemed like everyone spent the most time in a conference room set up for us to watch the remainder of the Games in. Other than that, we were all split into pairs of two based on age and gender for rooming assignments. Francesca said that I'll meet my roommate today, so I guess that's what I'm most excited about so far.

But it's not until I get in that it hits me. They're here. They're all here. Francesca said everyone except Katniss and Peeta, and then two tributes from five and two are here. And other than Thresh, I'll see them all today.

Inside of the room that I was directed to, the Games are projected onto the back wall. Everyone is moving around as wanted, or chatting at the tables set up along the walls. As usual, it's the ones from the most powerful districts dominating the environment.

Both of the District Ones are conversing in the center of the room. Nothing is happening on screen other than the four remaining tributes sleeping through a rainstorm, so their presence is what the rest of us are focusing on.

I last saw the girl from a distance, through tree branches. But she never scared me much. As naive as it probably was, I considered myself to be more likely to win than her.

He, on the other hand... Our eyes connect, and a burning and sting intensifies through my midsection. Pressing both hands to the spot, I feel rough, jagged scar lines through my T-shirt, and tears prick the backs of my eyes.

'Run,' I tell myself, though I'm frozen. 'Run. Before it happens again. Just go.'

But I'm still frozen. He is walking towards me now, and I can't react. In fact, I find myself unable to do anything. But I have to think, and quick; he's closer now.

Its a strange feeling when you allow instinct to take over for the first time. My whole life, I've been told how to act, who to listen to, and to think before every little thing. But now, something completely different happens.

Several screams rip through the room. Mine, his, everyone else's. I can't control myself. My whole body starts flying, out of control and wild. The sound of impact from my body against his fills me with a sickening sweet sense of satisfaction.

"I understand you now," I shriek as my fist once again pounds into his chest. "I understand why you like this."

Everyone in the room stares, shocked. Finally, quiet. No one tries to subdue me. It's not necessary now. Everything is out. I'm okay. I don't need to be here anymore, and no one is going to fight me back. I'm free to go.

Maybe I'm even free to go back home...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Once again, thanks to Dolphin4444WSSC for her help on this chapter. And just a reminder, Rhea is Foxface.

Just a general warning, this chapter gets pretty graphic. If you don't do so well with descriptions of blood, you may want to stop reading after you see a line of five asterisks. My goal is to not get more vivid than the original series did, but just in case, please be aware. Everyone handles this sort of thing differently, and I know that I have a high tolerance for this sort of thing, so I wanted to mention that, just in case.

Chapter Eleven

Rhea's point of view

They say that real friends are hard to find, harder to leave, and impossible to forget. By that logic, I would have been the best of friends with my fellow tributes.

They were difficult, statistically speaking, to come across. The odds for each of us to be in the arena together was hovering around one in 1,500, give or take a few hundred for the differences in district sizes.

Then came leaving them. Each time one of them left the arena, and then when I left a few days ago, it was horrible. It goes along with forgetting them. Once they left physically, they seemed to linger.

They stayed fresh in our minds just as my older sister, Ember, did after she lost in the 69th games. It is now my personal mission to find out if she is here. And if so, where.

Waking up was the strangest experience of my live. They told us going in that if you lost the game, that that was it. You were done for. But somehow, we all ended up with a second chance at life. I suppose it was beautiful and amazing, the way they did it. But something seemed off...

First, everyone just seemed altogether too nice. There was tension, yes, especially between the outer districts and the inner three. But the way that everyone was so instantly accepting of this new turn of events, and no one questioned the explanations was very suspicious, especially at first.

And, though I'm thankful for this, everyone seemed to healthy. Besides a few scars here and there, you'd never know what happened to half of them. Emotionally, as well as physically. How is any of that possible?

Answers. I need answers. First, how do they piece us back together again? And I know just how to find out...

Frantic shouting of commands, sharp mechanical sounds, and the caustic smell of antiseptic grow stronger. I know I must be in the right place.

It's as if I'm back in the Games, or at least the skills I'm using to get where I need to are. I'm quiet, that I knew already. But there's a sense of power that comes with this stealth. And seeing as I've never been a particularly powerful person, it's a nice change.

There's a room at the end of the hallway, harshly lit and chaotic, with a wall made out of glass. That must be where they do whatever it takes to fix us. And that's what I'm about to see happen right now.

The tribute is utterly unrecognizable. If not for logic, I wouldn't have been able to tell who this is. One of the most feared opponents in the game is now entirely vulnerable and physically destroyed in front of me. Or so it seems...

I can't hear exactly what's happening. But as I watch, a growing team of District Thirteen's doctors get to work, examining the bruised and torn flesh. How they're going to piece it all back together, I'm not sure. But it seems impossible.

Some must have been deemed salvageable. They begin at once trying to stop the consistent flow of blood that's visibly draining from every tear.

Then comes the rest of the work. It's weird, what they do. An aerosol spary squirts around the room, tinting the air light pink. The stuff wafts out of the slight crack in the door. I gag on the chemical smell, but then notice something. As soon as it touched me, my torn cuticles closed up...

Its having the same effect in there, but to a slightly smaller extent. But it's when the same mist is condensed into a liquid and injected to a vein in the base of the neck that I notice something weird. At first, it's nothing too noticeable. But then, minutes later, it becomes impossible to overlook.

The brain waves measured on the opposite wall changed the same moment that the fluid penetrated the skins surface. That can only mean one thing; they did something to our minds.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- In this chapter, I mention technology that I know isn't possible as of today. I'm nt saying that it will be around at the point in time where this story takes place, but I thought it would be interesting if it ever is. Please try to be open-minded about this, but please do tell me if my description isn't well written.

Chapter 12

Rhea's point of view

"So they just... All closed up?" Rue's eyes widen as she repeats the information I just revealed. "Just like that?"

Nodding, I confirm. "Just like that. But here's the weird thing-"

Rue ducks her head, and I imitate the action, allowing my sentence to be cut off. The two of us, as well as a few other tributes who were considered strong enough to start a normal life here, are in a Panem history lecture. Since the majority of the country, with the obvious exception of Districts One, Two, and Four, the most of us are in the same level of classes. So far, they're going great, and despite being on the younger end- Rue is twelve, and I just turned fourteen- the two of us are already near the top of almost every class. Talking through one is something that we have never done before. But given what I saw last night, well, it's pretty necessary.

I drop my voice to a barely audible whisper. "After they injected the stuff, and the skin closed up, something weirder happened."

Rue looks around as if to make sure no one else can hear us before nodding at me to go on.

"The brain waves took on a new pattern," I get out at last. "I'm not sure what was made to be different, but still... When patterns changed that much, something changed. They seemed less complex somehow. I wouldn't be surprised if that was done on purpose."

"What do you think that would be for, anyway?" Rue purses her lips for a moment. "They're trying to get us in some sort of ideal physical condition, right? I mean, we were brought here to eventually fight against the Capitol, at least that's what Francesca said... Anyway, if that's the case, why would they take in ex-tributes? We're all so young, and most of us are weak."

I allow her to continue verbalizing her train of thought, though I can't focus. Once again, I'm lost in my own mind. One thing she said sticks in my mind. Ideal physical condition...

"Maybe that isn't the case." I pause for a minute, letting her finish her thoughts before I continue. "Maybe that isn't the case. What if they're trying to get us in the same mental condition? That would explain the brain waves. Everyone has been acting weirdly lately. Have you noticed?"

She nods slowly. "Mood, and stuff. Everyone seems a bit too calm, given the situation. But then, with the slightest provocation, we seem to lash out."

"I've noticed." I confirm.

"Rhea?" Rue looks at me, smiling a little. "I think we need to go get some answers."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- Like I said before, there is no specific order of perspectives, but the perspective will always have two chapters in a row.

Chapter 13

Glimmer's point of view

I wipe a stray tear from my eyes, calmer than I was before. This is all a part of life, and of growing up. There's no sense in crying over this. And besides, I don't need him. Given recent events, it's probably a good time I stay on my own for a while. It could make transitions easier.

Lost in thoughts, I notice that I made a wrong turn on my way back to Clove. These hallways are so hard to navigate. Why do they have to be so similar? I wind up walking past a classroom just as some history lecture got out. Other tributes start filing out. Nearly all of us are supposed to be there, give or take a few eighteen year olds, including Cato and myself, and several elected to skip, such as Clove and Marvel, who are both seventeen.

I don't know most of their names. It's horrible, considering what I've done to so many of them. But that only strengthens my resolve to convince them that they can trust us. Hiding behind the corner, I watch them, trying to see what I can learn just on observation.

So many of them walk stiffly, seeming uncomfortable in such a new place. A couple keep their heads down, only to be seen looking up slightly, as if excited to be here. But at the back of the group stands a pair of young girls. One of them is Rue. The other one, I remember is from an outer district as well. What was her name again? Something with an R...

Letting Rue see me would not be a good idea. She can't trust any of us, and jumping out behind her wouldn't do any good. But I can't help but take a particular interest in her.

"What you were saying earlier," she says slowly to the other girl. "It was really interesting. Do you really think that they- you know?"

The other girl, an angular-faced redhead, nods. "Yeah, it seems so. It would explain a lot, wouldn't it?"

Rue nods slightly, pondering this. Whatever they're talking about, it seems important. "Why, though? I mean, changing our brains like that? Why?"

My eyes widen so large that I'm forced to tear up again. Is this real? Are they serious? I can't hide anymore, I need answers. "Hey, Rue?!" I call out after her. "What was that you just said?"

Rue turns around faster than I thought she would. Drawing herself up to full height, she stares me in the eye, absolutely silent, like a deer in the headlights, so to speak.

"It's okay, Rue, it's okay." I spread my palms apart and hold them up by my face. "See? I'm not going to hurt you. No one is. I'm just curious. You said something about how someone did something to our brains. What's going on?"

The other girl comes up behind Rue. "We are uncertain of our facts," she says in the same even, intelligent, but haughty tone she used on interview night. "And given that uncertainty, spreading this rumor further could cause false panic. Right, Rue?"

Rue just blinks and walks away, with her friend following closely behind. I leave as well, in the opposite direction, on my way back to Clove.

I find her waiting for me outside Cato's room, the same as she did when I left. "You were right, Glimmer," she says to me. "It's heavy, deep scar tissue. They're looking at it right now, and someone will be in soon to try to remove it. Or shrink and soften it, at least."

I nod. "That's good. Are we allowed in?" I don't want to say anything about the encounter with Rue until we are all together.

She shakes her head. "I asked already. Something about wanting to keep a sterile environment, in case removal is possible. They want to do that in here. Anyway, what happened with Marvel? I heard shouting all the way down here. What went wrong?"

"He did," I choke out. "He's so immature sometimes. I can't stand it!" I sigh. "But I still do like him. A lot. I'm so confused, Clove."

"Boys have cooties, anyway," she says, her nose wrinkled in the classic toddler fashion. "Cato's not perfect, either. None of us are. Are you going to give Marvel another chance?"

"I'm going to have to," I sigh. "Because there is something I've got to tell you, and I need him to be there, too."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- Hey, sorry, but this is going to be a short chapter. It's more of a bridge chapter, but it starts to introduce a big plot twist.

Chapter Fourteen

Glimmer's point of view

Clove goes off to find Marvel minutes before I am allowed back inside with Cato. Once the four of us are together, I'm going to have to explain everything I overheard Rue saying. I don't understand what they meant entirely, but it's something big. The way that that other girl refused to tell me anything, saying it could cause panic among us, is probably the most alarming part of all.

Slowly, I enter the room with the intent of making harmless, mindless small talk. But once I'm in, I can see that that won't happen.

"What's wrong, Glimmer?"

Everything. Us. This district. Our brain structure. "Nothing. Everything's okay."_ Everything. Nothing's okay._

I smile. "Clove will be back soon. And Marvel, hopefully. When they get here, there's something I need to tell you all." He nods, and we fall into a comfortable silence.

How am I supposed to tell them this? 'Hey everyone, by the way, our brains may have been messed up?' 'Don't panic, but we've all gotten our thought processes altered?'

The door swings open and Clove rushes in. She always does this, but now something's different. She's anxious, it seems. But even more excited to come in than before. Marvel comes in behind her, looking distinctly unhappy and confused. I cross my arms as he comes closer to me. There is a silence between us. It's awkward, cold, and horrible. It is the exact opposite of what I want. Warm, happy to see each other, passionate but gentle... The exact kind of greeting that Clove is giving to Cato. I haven't noticed until now that I envy what they have. It's so natural, and there is no way I would ever be able to recreate that.

They talk for a while, and I can tell it's something very serious. They whisper and complete each other's sentences before collapsing into each other's arms, love glowing out of their eyes.

Back in District One, everyone would compliment me on how poised I was, or how gracefully I could handle any otherwise awkward situation. Right now, I doubt they would believe how I'm reacting. I wipe sweaty palms against my thighs and chew on my inner lip. It gets to the point that I'm tasting blood. Clearing my throat, I feel everyone's eyes boring into me.

"Um, okay, I don't want anyone to overreact. I don't even think I want you to believe me. I'm not sure what I heard, or if I interpreted this correctly. But earlier today, I overheard that girl from Eleven, Rue. Anyway, she was talking to this other girl. I'm not sure who she is, or how she knew this, but..." Taking a deep breath, I make eye contact with each of them for a second. Their shades or brown, blue, and green stick in my own newly closed eyes. "It's possible that District Thirteen has done something to our brains. Something that included emotional and thought changes."

**END NOTE: **Any guesses what was going on when Clove and Cato were talking? Let me know in a review, if you think you know. Even if you're not right, I may consider using it for another character. But the first person who guesses correctly gets to choose something regarding the twist. Also, feel free to tell me who you want to see perspectives from, what you want to happen, or even just PM me to chat, if you'd like. I promise, I don't bite, and I love feedback, and getting to know you all.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- Thank you to everonica, or Eliza, for giving me the OC/narrator in this chapter.

Chapter Fifteen

Ivory's point of view

"Okay, year seventy-four's! We need all of you over here, now!"" It is now three weeks after the seventy fourth annual Games, and all of its twenty-two losing tributes are surrounding me. They're all more or less physically recovered. But emotionally, not so much. I suppose that is where we, as past contestants, come in.

"We are going to match each of you up with one of us, based off of who you had the most similar arena experience with. I'll go in district order, so pay attention!" Not that they're not already. I'm the loudest past tribute here, so I've been doing roll calls since I first volunteered for this job two years ago. "Whoever you're assigned to is going to talk with you for a while, and try to help with your coping process. Go ahead and leave with whoever you're paired with once you're called."

I scan through the crowd of teenagers in front of me. They weren't told what we are doing, and have mixed reactions. Some nod. A few of the older ones just roll their eyes at me. Several seem nervous.

"Alright, District One." That one is my home district. More likely than not, I will recognize these two. "Caverly, you're with Donner. And Winslowe, you're with Maddox. District two. Hadley, you're with Landers. Marshall, you're with me." I look up and nod slightly. "So you'll just stay here until I finish up, okay?" I don't wait for a response before going back to the list.

I'm finished reading a couple of minutes later. "Alright," I start after the last two, both from District Eleven, leave. "So, where do you want to go? Where do you want to start?" I analyze his face for a moment, trying to get a clearer reading on what's going on, emotionally. It's difficult with all of the heavy scarring, so maybe engaging in conversation would help more.

"We can just stay here, if you want. We're the last ones here, so it's okay. Anyway, my name is Ivory, you can call me Ivy, if you'd prefer, and I'm from District One. I was in the seventy-first year. We were paired up because of several key similarities. We were both older volunteers, both highly trained, and we were also both considered runner's up. This is a little different, but we also both had experiences with the Capitol mutations."

I roll up my shirt sleeve to reveal several claw mark-shaped scars ruining up to my shoulder. "The ones in my year weren't as bad as in yours. But it was still the worst part for me." We make eye contact. I have always been awkwardly tall, so we are at each other's eye level. "So I understand entirely if you would want to start with that."

No response. "Or Clove? What happened with her must have been really hard." Still no answer, not even any acknowledgement. "Hey, are you alright? I'll be quiet if you don't want to talk. But are you alright?"

We stare at each other in silence for a minute. He looks away, a hardened, severe, and unbalanced look in his eye. "No... Not alright. I made it worse than anyone will know. It's not okay!"

"Hey, hey, calm down a bit. Listen." I take a deep breath and smile reassuringly. "It's going to be okay. Clove is doing fine. Would you like to go see her? She's doing great."

His eyes squeeze shut hard. "It's not- It isn't Clove that I'm worried about. And this just isn't going to work."

Without another sound, he turns away and leaves. I follow, needing to understand it all.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Ivory's point of view

"Hey, Clove? Can we talk a minute?" I find her several hours after the incident with her district partner. There's a rumor going around that they're dating now, but I can't be sure. There's always at least one couple, and they never stay together long enough to be completely certain.

She turns around, and seems to recognize my voice. "Um, sure. What's wrong?" She looks at me hesitantly.

"It's your friend..." I start off. I was only given a list of last names, and I'm really bad at remembering names to begin with. He and I never made formal introductions. "Cato, right? Anyway, something kind of strange happened. I don't really understand what went on, so I was hoping you'd help me understand."

Clove nods. "Okay. I can try. What happened?"

"It was odd," I start. "We were talking, like we were supposed to. I mentioned your last night, to ask how he felt about it. That's where everything went downhill."

"What do you mean?" She stares at me a little more intensely now. It almost seems as if she's anticipating my next words. The room is so silent before I begin to speak that it's almost eerie.

I look back at her apprehensively, half worried that she might snap, too. "He was blaming himself. That's completely normal, and I expected it. But it was what he said after. He said that there was someone else he's worried about now. I couldn't figure out who that was.

"Oh." Clove is blushing now, and gasping a little bit. She's obviously flustered. "We weren't going to tell anyone. Not yet, anyway. We were going to wait a while. But I guess I need to tell you know. I do, don't I? Will it help Cato if I do?"

I nod. She continues to babble as soon as I do.

"Okay, then. The two of us were dating off and on before the games. We never really broke up, we just always needed to take a break. But we were on for a few months before the reaping. It was a little over two years total that we were together at that point. But the night before the Games started..." She trails off, blushing again. "Do you get where I'm getting at? Don't worry, we both agreed to it. We just weren't thinking clearly about the risks, especially not right before the Games."

I nod. "You made a mistake. That's okay. Do you regret it? Is that the problem?"

She shakes her head. "No, I don't. Mostly because of what's coming from it. Now, we haven't told anyone yet. Because of my head injury in the arena, this is going to be considered very high risk. Not even Glimmer knows yet. Can you keep a secret?"

"Don't worry about it," I answer. "I had to take a confidentially agreement. No one will know a thing until you tell them for yourself."

"Okay, then. In that case, Ivory..." She takes a deep breath and smiles nervously. "I'm pregnant."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Ember's point of view

"Hey, Ember, someone's here to see you!" A voice rings down the hallway of the District Thirteen research labs. I sigh. Usually, when someone's here specifically for someone, they're either in trouble, or about to be put on some huge project that no one else wants to deal with. And I'm already in the middle of one of those.

"Okay, let them in." Before the sentence is fully out of my mouth, my physical double slides into the room.

"Rhea?"

"Ember?"

My little sister runs into the office. Ignoring the stares of my colleagues, we throw our arms around each other.

"It's been so long," I whisper into her hair. "You've grown up so much. You're taller than me now."

I feel her face shift into a smile. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. Things have been crazy for us, and-"

"Rhea, hush." I smile softy. "Don't apologize. I understand. I've been through this before, too. I know it was years ago, but still. I completely understand."

She pulls away. Her eyes look dark. "Really? Then what's going on, Ember? What are you doing in here? What are you doing in our brains? I know that has to be what this laboratory is for. Rue and I figured it out. Don't deny it."

"Rhea, I-"

"Stop it. Don't try to say I'm wrong. I get it, okay?"

I sigh. It's true, that we alter the tribute's DNA, and therefore their brain chemistry, ever so slightly. But it's such a subtle change, that it doesn't matter too much. "Higher intuition. More precise facial and voice recognition. Your healing capabilities are nearly doubled now. Oh, and your reflexes, especially fight or flight reactions, might be stronger, but that doesn't happen for everybody. That ones hard to regulate. But that's it, I promise."

"That's it? Ember, I can't believe you!" Rhea throws the door open. "Don't you get it? Don't you understand what you did to us? Don't you care? Don't you understand what you are helping them do to us? To your sister? I can't believe this!"

"Rhea-"

She swivels around. Her hair flies around her face. "What?!" She stares up at me, hr eyes gleaming. I guess the fight or flight did double in her. "What could you possibly have to say? Why would you do this to us?"

"Rhea," I repeat. My voice comes out worn. "I'm sorry."

"Then prove it."

Frusturation wells up inside of me. "What?"

"Prove it, then." Rhea smirks. "Make an effort to reverse the effects. I will be your test subject. Try something, anything, on me. Just make me the way that I was. Please. If you're really sorry, you'll do it."

I guess that not everything changes. She is just as manipulative as ever. "It's dangerous, but... Okay. Fine, I'll try."Rhea grins. "Fantastic. Come find me when you're ready to start."

As quickly as she entered, she leaves me with just my notes and newfound sense of passion.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Rhea? Rhea, wake up!" I shake my sister awake, ignoring her sounds of protest. Her roommate rolls over, but is luckily still fast asleep. Just in case, we whisper.

"Ember, wha-?" Her hair is frizzed out in a red puff ball all over her face, but it does nothing to detract from her irritated expression.

"You promised to do whatever I said. Now is the only time we can use the exam rooms, which we need to figure out how to fix your brain. Come on, we've got to go."

"Later," she groans. "What time is it, anyway?"

I glance at my watch. "Too dark to tell. I'll let you know once we get there."

After more insistence, I eventually sneak Rhea down into the lab. They have had me interning in medical research ever since I came here at the age of fifteen, so I'm fairly adept when it comes to utilize the necessary equipment.

"I'm going to monitor your brain waves, and compare them to those of an unmarked one. I'll work on from there. So lay down. But stay awake."

She scowls at me. "Ember, I know! Come on, I can do this."

I stick sensors to her forehead once she lays down. Connecting the wires and switching on the computers, I hope for the best. Honestly, I've never done this before. But I can't tell her that. By the way she's blinking faster than usual, I can tell that she is nervous. "I'm going to go back there and write down exactly what happens, okay. Just stay here, stay awake, and be as still as possible. Deep breaths, okay? And don't talk. Basically, let your mind wander, and stay relaxed."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I've seen this done so many times," I insist, crossing a blue wire overtop of a green one. "Just trust me, Rhea. I'll be watching everything. I'll be able to tell if we need to stop."

I walk out without another word. We are separated by a glass panel, and I'm able to give her instructions through a microphone port. "Alright, I'm starting it up... I'm using full power, so you may feel a little tingling at first. That's normal, I think. On three."

She nods, then stays completely still. I count down for her. On three, I throw the switch and press a start button, recording the brain waves on our computer monitor. She winces slightly, and I hear a static hum.

"Alright, Rhea, lets leave it running for about ten minutes or so. I've got another sample for comparison, so I'll bring you back here in a day or so. Will you be able to handle ten more minutes? Also, can you tell me what it feels like? I need a portion of the test with you talking."

"I can do it." She pauses, thinking. It's kind of a tingling feeling," She starts slowly. Like electricity. It burns a little. I feel like it goes through my scalp."

"That's normal. Just tell me if anything changes." I go back to the computer monitor. "Your brain waves seem extremely responsive. As soon as you talked, they picked up. They're a bit bigger than average. Now, over here, this indicates-"

"Ember, Ember, stop!Eyes squeezed shut and teeth gritted, she blindly pulls the sensors away, fumbling. "Something went wrong... Stop it!"

"Rhea, breathe. I'm shutting it down. It's going to be okay. It's... Rhea!"

Her hands are still clutching her just like in the last monuments in the Arena, her eyes roll up into the back of her head, and she completely still. I scream, turning out to her.

"Rhea, come on, wake up. It's okay, it's over. I turned it up. Wake up, Rhea!" Her heartbeat is still strong, though fast. We need help, but to be caught would be disastrous. "Rhea..."

The door swings open. My research director comes barreling in, disheveled and fuming. I don't blame him, not in the slightest.

"What have you done?!" He yanks the last sensor from Rhea's head. "You never do this unauthorized. I expected you to have more common sense, not to mention regard for your sisters safety!"

I swallow hard, looking down at her pale, still form. "Will she be okay?"

"Only if we get her in right away. Those lesions we place in tribute minds? They expand and morph when exposed to electromagnetism. And you just used a lot of it."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- Just in case there is any confusion, this chapter is supposed to take place before chapter fifteen. My timeline can get really out of order sometimes, so I'm sorry about that! I'm going to try to get better with that.

Chapter Nineteen

Clove's point of view

"So, how do you feel?" My voice catches in my throat, and I swallow hard. I know that nothing's changed in last few hours, as it turns out that they didn't have to go back to take out the scar tissue just yet, but I'm really just stalling time. So Cato only smiles and confirms what I already know.

"I guess it's time for me to tell you, then." I smile a little bit, nervously. "Okay. You remember how I said there was something I needed to tell you, right?" He nods.

"It's about the last night before the arena... Remember that? I'm sure you do, what am I saying." I stand up and pace the room. "They had me come in today for a general exam, just to make sure I'm healing right. And we found out that when they restarted my heart, it wasn't just me they saved."

His eyes widen. "You mean... When we... You're..."

"That's right." I smile again. "You and I are having a baby. You should know that they say I'm high risk, considering what happened. But I have a good feeling about this."

Even with the last part, there is a cloudy, guilty look in his eyes. "They wouldn't have had to," he starts dangerously slowly. "They wouldn't have had to count the risk if I made it faster."

"You can't seriously blame yourself!" My voice comes out higher than usual. "Please don't. As of right now, everything is better than it has been for the last few weeks. Can't we just enjoy that?"

We stare at each other. Here, with our worlds rocking beneath us, I am trying to start a fight. Not good.

He grips my hand and squeezes softly. The texture of the palms is rough with calluses and scars, and in some positions I can feel the IV line that they're keeping in his wrist. But it is a weirdly familiar, oddly comforting sensation. We continue to look at each other, and I notice just how nervous I am. Maybe it would be best to change the subject. "When are they letting you out of here? You seem to be doing fine to me."

"A few days, maybe." He shrugs. "And I do feel fine, really. They're going to wait a day to take out that scar tissue, and they want me here until then. Other than that, there's some muscle and tendon-type stuff. So it could take a few days of convincing."

I nod. "Do you want me to stay with you when they're getting that tissue out?"

"Can you?"

"Under one condition." I pause, regain full eye contact, and speak slowly and clearly. "Promise me you won't blame yourself. And don't worry about anything going wrong. We will take care of that if it happens. Okay?"

"Okay." We wrap our hands over my stomach. Right over where our child is.

"Mark my words, Clove," Cato grins. "This baby will be the hope of Panem. I can feel it."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Clove's point of view

"So, here we are!" Glimmer's singsong voice spreads down the hallway as she throws a door open. "Welcome home!"

Cato and I smile at each other as I help him take a shaky step through the doorway. After being considered physically stable and fairly well for over a week, District Thirteen policy deemed that it would be alright for him to move in with the rest of the tributes. And since we have stayed together, I guess that means that I'm doing the same.

The district paired us off into groups of two to four, and so the group that we have formed over the last few weeks is staying together in a dorm-style room.

Glimmer closes the door behind us. I can tell that she's worried about something by the way she instantly begins chattering.

"So, I don't know if you were told, but we've got daily schedules now. Ours are modified, since we are here for a different reason than everyone else, and all."

We nod as she keeps telling us about what it's like here. I've picked up enough in the last few weeks that I can do without paying full attention. But eventually, she's talking back to us, and we are forced to listen and respond.

"How have you two been doing lately?"

I glance over at Cato and place a hand over my stomach. "Not yet," I mouth lightly. He nods, and we launch into the details she more or less knows.

"We're fine." I shrug slightly. "Cato's still having some issues, but he convinced them to release him early. I said it was a bad idea, but..."

"I'm doing great, Clove." He beams at me, and I roll my eyes in response. "No, really. Yes, there's still some muscle-type problems, but it's not like I won't have those if I stay in."

Glimmer is smiling as she watches us continue to argue. "You two are so cute about this. I don't know how to put it exactly, but you are." And just like that, she's back to staring out into the blank space between us and playing with strands of her hair.

Then it dawns on me that there should be four of us. "Hey, Glimmer, where's Marvel?"

She blinks hard a few times, and speaks delicately, as if she's about to break hard news, and is scared to upset us. "He went back this afternoon so get his throat looked at again. Do you know what happened? Of course not, what am I saying... Anyway, when he was brought to the district, he'd just had a really bad puncture wound in the side of his neck. There was a lot going wrong in the throat. Artery damage, and stuff like that. Something didn't seem quite right. He went down to get it checked out, and as been there all day."

Oh.

"Glimmer, we had no idea..." Cato squeezes her hand. "But they can do really great things here, alright? Even if there is something going wrong, they'll fix it."

"Promise?" I see it now. Marvel, her only connection to home, is her link to sanity here. Damage the last link, and she starts to slip apart.

"We promise you, Glimmer." My own voice surprises me. It sounds like it is full of gravel, and I have to strain to get it back to normal.

I hope we can keep that promise. But in the middle of that night, when the four of us are back together, silence is shattered by a hard hacking cough. I roll over and switch the light on, instincts shoving me into fight or flight.

"What's going..." Glimmer gasps mid-sentence, and I see what made the sound.

Curled up tightly, coughing hard, and sucking in air desperately, Marvel is coughing up large amounts of blood.


End file.
